


Taking My Time on My Ride

by WishingOnWhishaw



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Riding, Road Trips, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for grumpgasm on tumblr who asked for "Ninja Ship Party on a road trip? Maybe pulling over on the side of the highway for some impromptu car sex?"</p>
<p>It is exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking My Time on My Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grumpgasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpgasm/gifts).



> I asked for drabble ideas and ended up writing nearly 3K of ninja ship party porn. is anyone complaining?
> 
> Also, this is my first ever PWP / long explicit work, so feedback and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Title is from 'Ride' by Twenty One Pilots. Check it out!

“Really, Brian?” Dan laughs, though he’s not complaining, obliges by lifting his arms when his T-shirt is pulled up over his head.

“I just wanna fuck you in the back of the car, what’s the big deal?” he responds easily, his fingers threading through Dan’s hair, pulling him closer because even this, cramped here together, isn’t enough for him.

“You couldn’t have waited?” Danny teases, his voice a playful sing-song as his hands find the buttons of Brian’s shirt, fingers working deftly at them until he’s pushing the fabric down off his lover’s shoulders, leaving Brian’s hands tangled up behind his own back. Dan is quick to take advantage of their situation, shoves the physicist gently so he’s sat on the seat normally and then Danny’s moving, straddling his lap and ducking his head, both to keep from bumping his head on the roof and to press a quick kiss to his partner’s lips.

“Why bother waiting when I could just have you now,” Brian murmurs against Dan’s lips, leaning up, chasing the contact again but Dan’s not playing and with his hands still stuck, Brian can’t pull him closer, can’t drag Dan down and kiss him filthily like he wants to. It’s simultaneously the hottest and most frustrating situation Brian has been in.

“I just don’t see why we need to rush,” the taller man taunts, hands running leisurely up over Brian’s chest, pads of his fingers just ghosting over nipples in a promise of what’s to come. “We’ve got all the time in the world. After all, this is our vacation,” Dan goes on, and now Brian knows he’s mocking him, is about to protest, to tell Dan to just get on with it when Danny rolls his hips down, grinding in Brian’s lap and suddenly he can’t find it in him to be angry any more. He does it again, but this time it’s accompanied by a pinch to Brian’s nipple, the nub caught between Dan’s thumb and forefinger and when he twists Brian’s head falls back and his back arches, pushing his hips into Danny’s own.  
  
“Fuck, c’mon,” he whines, still struggling to get his hands free, because he wants nothing more than to hold Danny’s hips and grind up into him. The friction he’s getting at the moment is amazing, but it’s not enough to do any more than make him long for more, isn’t enough to get him off when they’ve both still got their jeans on.

“What do you want, Bri?” Dan asks, voice sickly sweet and full of innocence because he _knows_ it’ll rile him up but there’s nothing Brian can do about it. His hands are still at it, roaming the expanse of Brian’s chest with the occasional pinch here, the odd raking of blunt nails down over his stomach. “I won’t know if you don’t tell me.”  
  
“Told you already,” he growls, surging forward while Danny’s close, capturing his lover’s mouth in a bruising kiss, teeth tugging at lips and tongues tangling in frustration, desperation. they part finally, and Dan’s lips are swollen, there’s blood from one of them and they’re both breathless, even more needy for one another. “Need to fuck you, Dan. God, let me have your mouth on me.” Danny hums, looks thoughtful and stills the motion of his hips stilling and Brian does not have the patience to be teased any further. He leans down then, kisses up Brian’s neck and is sure to leave at least one visible mark before he gets to his lover’s ear.  
  
“Sure you don’t want me to ride you?” he breathes, right into Brian’s ear with his voice low, sensual and it sends a shudder through the physicist, has his cock throbbing t the thought. **  
  
** “Please,” is all he manages, pushing his hips up to show his enthusiasm and then Dan’s gone, smirking triumphantly as he slides off Brian’s lap. he slides the seat forward, gives himself as much room as possible and then he’s on his knees and Brian moans just at the sight. Danny pops his button on his jeans, tugs down Brian’s zip, and he can’t resist himself, palms the obvious bulge and gets a choked moan of his own name in response. Brian lifts his hips up off the seat in search of more contact, but Dan takes advantage of the situation, pulls Brian’s pants and boxers down in one smooth motion. “Don’t stay there like that if you’re not gonna blow me,” the older man says, means it as a joke, but he’s so desperate it comes out as a breathless plea instead.  
  
“Sorry Sir,” Dan jokes, takes pity on him and leans forward, blocking Brian’s view of what he’s doing. He returns holding a bottle of lube that he’d retrieved from the glove box and Brian actually laughs at that.  
  
“Came prepared? He asks, nodding to the bottle.  
  
“Half prepared,” Dan replies, drops the tube onto the seat beside Brian as he sets about trying to undress himself i n the small space. “I don’t have condoms, but we’re okay, right?” Brian gives a low groan in response, nods his head because he doesn’t trust his voice and whines in frustration that Dan’s too far away for him to kiss him and he still has no use of his hands. His cock is twitching just at the thought of Dan riding him bare, nothing but the hot heat of his lover around him, and Brian’s so sick of waiting.  
  
“Gonna get me out?” he manages to ask, voice fairly under control, motioning behind him with his head. Dan’s brows furrow for a moment until he realises what Brian’s referring to and then he’s smirking wickedly in a  way the scientist knows can’t be good.  
  
“No, I think you’re okay. I can stretch myself,” Dan says confidently, kicks his jeans and boxers off his legs and onto the floor. He doesn’t wait for a response, moves back into his previous position.  
  
His knees are pressed into the seat, one either side of Brian’s hips and holding him up mere inches above the older man’s thighs. He picks up the bottle, coats his fingers and drops it again, giving his lover a wink before he gets started. and as much as he’d teased Brian, Danny himself is eager to get on with it this point, grown tired of the teasing and wanting the same as his partner. He wastes no time, pushes two slicked up fingers into himself and cries out at the stretch, head thrown back. Brian’s view of him is arguably the best thing he’s ever seen, watches enraptured as Danny pushes through the discomfort to pump his fingers in and out of his own hole, reducing himself to a whimpering mess as he does.  
  
“So gorgeous,” Brian breathes, because if he can’t touch Dan then he needs to show his appreciation some way, and he knows Dan thrives off praise. “Look at you, fucking yourself onto your own hand. Bet you’re imagining that’s my dick filling you up, right baby? Bet you wish it was me stretching you nice and open like that.”  
  
“Fuck, Brian,” is all Danny manages in response, flushed and panting already, grinding down onto his own hand as he scissors his fingers.  
  
“Soon, baby,” he promises, his own voice rough with arousal, his cock already leaking from just watching Dan like this. “You can take another one now, Danny, go on. Get yourself nice and ready for me, there’s a good little boy.” Dan obeys, pushes in a third finger and twists his hand, his head still dropped back and his eyes screwed closed, lips parted in pleasure and allowing his moans to spill out unashamedly.  
  
“I-I’m ready,” Dan announces then, forces open his eyes and looks t Brian who gives a nod of encouragement, says nothing more and waits for Dan to make the next move The singer pulls his fingers out slowly, reluctant, and tries to muffle his whimper at the loss, but Brian catches it, grins to himself at how needy his lover is. Danny’s shaking just a little as he slicks up his hand again, wraps his fingers around Brian’s neglected cock and strokes him slowly, drawing low moans of pleasure from his boyfriend whose hips buck up into the touch after so long of being denied it. Then Dan’s hand has stopped, fingers curled around the base of Brian’s dick to hold him steady as Dan shuffles forward, gets himself ready.  
  
“Okay?” Brian asks, meeting his eyes, the soft concern in his voice almost out of place in the setting, but it makes Dan’s heart melt a little and he smiles as he gives a single firm nod. And that’s all Brian gets as a warning before Dan’s sinking down onto him, slowly and quiet little exhales of pleasure. It takes all of Brian’s self control not to thrust up into that perfect heat around him, and he’s almost glad that his hands are still trapped behind his back because he doubts he’d be able to resist grabbing Dan and forcing him down onto his lap.  
  
“Oh, God,” Danny moans, shaking with the effort of holding himself up and holding himself back, torn between wanting more and not wanting to hurt himself, his hands gripping onto Brian’s shoulders for support. The older man turns his head, presses a kiss of reassurance to the inside of Dan’s wrist, since that’s all he can reach.  
  
“You’re doing so good baby,” he encourages, voice as soft as it can get whilst still betraying his arousal. Brian’s doing his best, keeps reminding himself that Danny needs to set the pace and the pure look of ecstasy on his lover’s face as Dan lowers his hips is seriously all that’s holding Brian back, leaving him craving more without seeking it himself. “Nearly there now Dan, that’s it. Slow as you want baby, it’s okay.”  
  
“You’re just, so big,” Dan whines, and he sounds tearful, but the pain is nothing, not compared to how _good_ it feels to have Brian like this, stretching him, filling him. All Brian can do in response is moan appreciatively, and Danny sucks in a deep breath, braces himself before letting go, legs giving up on him as he drops, fully seated in Brian’s lap and now they’re both groaning one another’s names. Dan seeks out Brian’s mouth, kisses him heatedly, the slide of their tongues sloppy as Danny rocks slowly in his lover’s lap, gets used to the sensation and allows Brian to swallow the little whimpers he’s making. They part for breath, still close to each other, lips still touching, but now they’re panting against each other’s mouths and Danny’s eyes are barely open, lids lifted enough to look down at Brian through his lashes.  
  
“You okay?” Brian asks, bumps their noses affectionately, hates that he can’t cup Danny’s face like he’s longing to, so he goes for the next best thing he can think of. Dan nods, and he’s still shaky, but less so, and his breathing is more or less under control now. His pulse is racing with anticipation and he can’t meet his boyfriend’s eyes as he speaks.  
  
“I’m gonna move now,” he announces, not sure why he feels it necessary to give warning, but he does, then he’s lifting his hips up again, him and Brian both groaning at the loss of contact. He doesn’t get too far, is too turned on to tease himself, too shaky to hold himself up even if he wanted to. He’s still slow in his movements, hasn’t lost his hesitancy and it doesn’t matter that this isn’t their first time, Dan’s still tentative in his movements. He’s lost his confidence from earlier, feeling lost now he’s in control and he manages to keep himself steady as he sinks back down again, bites his lip to keep quiet.  
  
“Don’t,” Brian growls, catching on to what Dan’s doing and feeling his own frustration grow. He takes some initiative, pulls back control for himself so he can get them going. “I wanna hear all those pretty little sounds you make, Danny. Want you to tell me how good it feels to be full up with me. Does it feel good?”  
  
“So good, oh god,” Dan whimpers, rolling his hips like he had before, only this time it feels so much better, has Brian hitting places in him that makes Dan shudder and cry, tense around him, and Brian doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to keep this grip on his self control. Dan feels encouraged, rises again and falls only to lift himself back up. Brian keeps muttering praises to him, soft encouragements under his breath and it’s not long before he has Danny bouncing in his lap, or as much as he can with his head still ducked down, tiny rises of his hips and moans with each fall. His nails are digging into the physicist’s shoulders, guaranteed to leave crescent shaped bruises behind, but neither of them care, least of all Brian.  
  
Honestly, how can Brian bring himself to complain when Dan’s moaning his name like that, near enough crying with pleasure, his cock leaking against both of their stomachs.  
  
“You’re doing so well,” Brian notes, and Dan flushes hotly, unable to help his reaction to the praise, so he ducks his head further, nuzzles into the crook of his lover’s neck and grinds himself down with a loud but muffled shout of pleasure. “Bet your getting close now,” Brian goes on, thriving on Dan’s embarrassment and finally thrusting himself up into that tight heat, gets teeth sunk into the junction of his neck and shoulder as a reward and that only spurs him on. “Such a perfect little slut for me Dan, fucking yourself like this onto my cock. Pretend like you wanted to wait, but you wouldn’t have, would you?”  
  
“B-Brian.”  
  
“Oh no, baby, you’re gonna have to answer me,” he scolds gently, and Dan whines in complaint, screws his eyes up and he’s too far gone by now to care about looking too needy.  
  
“Couldn’t wait,” he admits. “Wanted you, needed you to fuck me. God, Bri, you always feel so good.”  
  
“That’s it, my good boy. All mine, right Dan? My needy little boy, so perfect. You close yet baby?”  
  
“So close,” Danny sighs, and he’s given up on trying to lift himself now, is just rolling his hips, grinding frantically as he chases his relief. Brian moves occasionally, shifts or fucks up into him and it hits that bundle of nerves that has Danny clenching and seeing stars, drags him impossibly closer to the edge.  
  
“Think you can come without me touching you? Just from the feeling of my cock in you?”  
  
“I don’t, oh fuck, please,” Dan rambles, a litany of Brian’s name and various curses spilling from him, making him almost incapable of coherent speech. Brian is still going, still muttering filth to him and he’s lost all rhythm, they both have, just moving and jerking, sweating and steaming up the car windows as they delight in one another’s pleasures and moans.  
  
“Come on baby, come for me,” Brian insists, thrusts his hips up again and he knows he’s hot Dan’s prostate because the singer screams, tightens his grip on Brian’s shoulders and rocks his hips down. Brian does it again and again, panting softly and letting out a noise of frustration that he can’t pull on Danny’s hair to bring him off. “You’re so close, Danny, I can see it. And you’ve been so good, so good for me, let go.”  
  
Danny isn’t sure if it’s the sound of Brian’s voice, the permission he’s been given or the movement of their hips, but he does, he comes with a drawn out groan of his lover’s name and a spasm that rocks through his whole body, has his toes curling and his hole clenching around Brian’s cock as he coats their stomachs with come. Brian himself isn’t far behind, a few more thrusts up into that perfect heat, Dan’s name playing on repeat on their tongue and then he’s coming inside his boyfriend, making Dan moan tiredly and his cock twitch hopefully at the sensation.  
  
Dan slumps down, his muscles tired and weak from exertion, and Brian struggles yet again with his shirt, wanting to hold his boyfriend.  
  
“Will you let me out now?” He asks, and Dan smiles sleepily at the sound of his gruff voice, reaches behind Brian to _finally_ release his arms from their fabric constraints, drops the garment on the seat beside them. Brian sighs contentedly, snakes an arm around his lanky boyfriend and uses the other to run his fingers through Dan’s hair affectionately, pushing strands off his damp forehead.  
  
“I’m glad you didn’t make me wait,” Dan mumbles after a few moments of comfortable silence, his eyes closed and a dopey smile of contentment on his face.  
  
“You won’t be glad when you realise we need to clean ourselves up and keep driving,” Brian retorts, but he’s smiling to, drops a light kiss to Danny’s temple.  
  
“Shut up and let us have a moment man.”  
  
“My apologies, I forgot we were in the ultimate romantic setting: sticky and gross after fucking in the car.”  
  
“You’re such an asshole,” Dan replied fondly, eyes still closed as he gave a playful shove to Brian’s shoulder and a proud grin pulling at his mouth when he got a soft laugh in response.  
  
“But you still love me,” Brian mused.  
  
“You’re damn right I do. I have a huge love for assholes in general,” Dan snapped, and then they were both giggling, cramped up together and sharing easy kisses whilst they allowed themselves to stay wrapped up in the moment for a little longer.  



End file.
